


Reunite

by Kittyreaper



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dark, M/M, Prose Poem, had this idea floating around but the botw 2 trailer really got me going, i honestly don't know what this is, i think, link and zelda are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyreaper/pseuds/Kittyreaper
Summary: The ramblings of a couple madmen.





	Reunite

I do not like to talk, but I have nothing better to do while I wait for freedom. While I wait for some foolish adventurer to find my rotting, frozen corpse, lost to the bustling world overhead. While I wait for the stone doors of my crypt to open once more, and the breeze to hit my prone form.

_I miss it. I don’t._

I was dead, then I was alive. It happened again, and again, and again -  a death for my birth, a death for my theft, a death as I left. A death for each of my follies. I didn’t know.

I had nothing. I wallowed in my wretched existence for     _years_    before enough was enough.

_They told me I would have everything. I took what I wanted._

Could they blame me? **No.**

_It hurts. It does._

I made myself _bigger_. **I made myself** _better_. I was _bigger_ and _better_ and then they came, with swords and arrows, and wailed upon my **bigger, better** self and I couldn’t defeat them. _I almost did. But I didn’t._

_They took my eye. They took my life. They took mine._ They didn’t take my soul.

Take the water from my eye _s_ . Take the blood from my veins. It will do nothing. I am not water. I am not blood. **I am fire and smoke, and all -**

_And all will burn._

 

My chest hurts. My head hurts. **I want to -**

_No._ Not yet.

 

_Take the flesh from my bones. Take the sword from my heart. Take the soul from my body._

**No.** I must stay together. _We must stay together._ If I want to succeed, I must use bandages and glue and keep myself together.

I cannot die.

_And if I do? I won’t._

_I will._

I’m used to it.

_I shouldn’t have to be._

_It’s not supposed to be like this. Well, it is._

_I don’t want to be like this._ But I am.

I am myself. I am the wrath that fuels hatred, and the hatred that ignites wrath. And I await my next chance to -

_They will stop us. Stop that. Stop what?_

I am a God. _I am a fraud._ **Silence.**

_I wanted immortality. What is this?_

_Your wish._

 

_I need you. I need this._

Tear out my brain. Tear out my heart. Tear out my guts. **Destroy us.** Do it again, and again, and again. The Goddesses will just give us new ones -  news brains so that we may think, new hearts so that we may feel, new guts so that we may **act.**

_We just have to keep_ going.

I will have everything. I am everything.

_Unfiltered Wrath. An incarnation of Hatred._

**A being of unparalleled Malice.**

_And I will not rest_ until everything is as dead as my former existence.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was a mistake.
> 
> For a good while now, I've had this idea bouncing around in my head: what if there were an alternate universe in which Ganon and Vaati were Both the incarnation of Demise's hatred or whatever, and, after the events of Four Swords Adventures, fused somehow to form the cursed being they were always meant to be?
> 
> And then the BotW 2 trailer hit, and I got all kinds of inspired, so here you go.
> 
> Have some grumpy, arguing grandpas set on turning Hyrule into the new Hell.
> 
>  
> 
> This piece is literally just a conversation between 1 - 2 people, in which you're never truly sure who's talking, and, not gonna lie, I'm kind of living for it.
> 
> ... I'm still really pissed though, because AO3 won't let me change the text size. In the original document, all the italicized text is instead a slightly smaller font, and all the bolded text is a slightly bigger font, and it may be a bit hard to read, sure, but it looks really cool. I'm so disappointed AO3 won't let me replicate that, ugghhh. Well, here's to hoping Tumblr will allow it.


End file.
